


The Rape Of Luna

by TheYandereQueen



Category: Defense of the Ancients | Dota, Dota 2
Genre: Blood As Lube, Choking, F/M, Forced, Loss of Virginity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 15:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14216469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYandereQueen/pseuds/TheYandereQueen
Summary: Balanar the night stalker has had enough of the light. He aims to please himself before snuffing it out.





	The Rape Of Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Read the Tags

Balanar prowled silently, stalking the woods for any intruders. The moon was full this night, much to the chagrin of the beast. This was his time, and the cursed light of that blasted bird was reflected upon him as the Light of Selemene.

He snarled unconsciously, with seething hate, even in his element light invaded his domain, cursed sun and cursed moon.

The Nightsilver woods were to be his and his alone. He alone had stood against the will of the creators on the First Day and he no longer had a sliver of patience left within him. She would submit, and she would pay for her defense of Selemene and the Princess.

He looked to his belt and took solace his job was half done. Various trinkets from warriors, feathers, beads, and fur. Only two servants remained, the defender of the Dark Moon and the princess herself, Mirana. 

With an animalistic warcry he silenced the ambience of the night, the moon dimming as if Selemene herself recoiled in fear.

Tonight was the night.

**

Luna opened her arms and inhaled deeply, taking in the power of the moon. Naked from the waist up she focused on her nightly prayer to her Goddess. The irregular cold nipped at her skin, nipples perked from the chill.

For weeks she felt the power fading, now reduced to merely a trickle of what it once was. She had returned to the Nightsilver forest to seek out fellow Defenders Of The Night. She had been roaming the woods for well over a week with no sign of anyone.

Nova's ears perked suddenly and he looked outside the clearing, to the west. 

"Do you hear something, Nova?" She asked, still trying to regain her power from the waning moon. "Tis friend or foe?" 

Nova stood and sniffed the air, muscles tense, eyes flashing with divine gifted, night vision. 

A flash of blue, a sweep of wings and an icy wave of dark shadow with the smell of winter wafted from the shadows. Luna ran, panicked to her glaives, resting out of reach near Nova.

Three steps away from her companion she heard a terrible cry as something swept past her, knocking her down. Nova's blood splattering across her as his yelp of pain was silenced with a crunch. 

The creature turned, wings revealing a face split in three, razor sharp teeth lining every surface and a wicked pronged touch salivating as if about to devour a decadent meal. The beast towered over Luna, her hand upon her lips in a moment of shock before her warrior senses kicked in. She tossed her glaives at him and then ran into the night. 

The voice hissed before she made it to the edge of the clearing. "Tonight, your divine light shall be snuffed out."

**

Blood pumped through his veins, the rage rising as he felt the blasted waning light of her goddess struggle to weaken him. He bounded off into his domain, the foolish prey would only make him stronger, he smelled her sweet sweat as she ran, riding that useless beast has made her easy to track, easy to hear. 

How could something so soft and small be a warrior of the night?

He swung himself above the trees, soaring. Night eyes spotted her, in a heartbeat he dove upon her like an animal. The thrill peaking as she struggled beneath him. Fragments of images crossed his conscious mind, her bare supple chest, her curved behind, her face twisted in fear. His claws tore off the scraps of protection, leaving her exposed. 

The lust of the hunt overwhelmed him, only one more remained.

He should feast upon her blood and be done with it but carnal needs burned inside him as his tongue fell upon her peaked nipples. 

Her struggles are strong for one so small. 

The primal mind echoed. She would be tight, tighter than anything you've ever had. 

He roared to the sky, he could not just kill her, he had to desecrate her in the eyes of her own goddess.

His powerful wings pressed upon her wrists, pinning them down, his claws caressing her taut body. His heavy erection, prepared to take her. His arms pried apart her legs, his mouth moving down to her pussy, shaved, exposed and nearly ready for him to violate. His tongue slid from her nipples, his mouth devouring her pussy, salivating and preparing her for his victory. He was certain her cries were cries of protest but he did not understand them. He slid his tongue inside her as her protests mounted. 

Her tight cunny was ripe for his final violation, his teeth had left marks upon her, he moved up and lowered his mandible upon her neck. She smelled so sweet, intoxicating and yet she stood for everything he hated. 

Balanar positioned his thick cock at her entrance, she fought with renewed vigor, her pinned arms straining against his weighty wingspan. He gripped her by the neck, forced her apart again with his legs and reveled in the light's submission to him. He tried to force himself forward, her body straining against him, high pitched cries at each penetrating thrust.

Finally, he was inside her, the virginal Luna impaled upon his massive cock. A slathering inhale of breath as the hate boiled inside him again, he did not pause as he thrust again and again, the need boiling inside him to punish, to violate, to desecrate. 

He squeezed her neck, her struggles became weak. He still was impressed by her attempt, certainly she had some unnatural strength, no ordinary human could have survived this onslaught.

Her whimpers were still music to Balanar's ears. His other hand reached for her breast, his claws dug into her soft flesh eliciting a rally from her. His ruthless plunging continued, he felt the pressure at the back of his spine, his rough pounding and pace increased. He could feel her shaking her head, begging to spare her virginal womb from his potent seed. Her eyes rolling behind her eyelids, her body spasmed violently and began to quiver as he reached the pinnacle of pleasure, his balls releasing his seed in a torrent. Impaled deep inside her, she twitched, her pussy seeming to lap up all his pleasure. His hips jerked, and another wave of pleasure ripped through his body. Nightstalker's breathing jagged, he hovered above her, reeling from the best orgasam of his life. 

Not since the before the First Day have I felt pleasure such as this. I need more.

He finally lifted himself from her, his cock dripping with spent seed and a mix of virginal blood. He let Luna bask in the moon, his come dripping from her battered and abused pussy. 

His seed would take inside her womb, no human biology could stop his powerful seed.

The moon darkened, and fell into an eclipse. Balanar felt himself strengthen as Selemene recoiled away, a wicked laugh erupted from Balanar, reveling in his victory. 

He let out another beastly roar, and snarled out to Luna. 

"Now tell me where the princess is."


End file.
